Una cita con el padre de Hermione
by MirandaTurner
Summary: "Ron quiero que conoscas a mis padres" Cuando Ron escucho esa frase salir de la boca de Hermione supo que algo saldria mal, El padre de Hermione y el tendrian una "cita", pero no seria CUALQUIER cita.


Ron.

Era una noche en la madriguera, nos encontrábamos ahí cenando todos, mis padres, mis hermanos, Hermione justo a un lado de mi hermana y enfrente de mí y de Harry. Mamá sirvió la comida y todos empezamos a comer, papá nos contaba cómo fue su día en el trabajo, mire a Harry el veía a Ginny, mire a Ginny y luego volteé a ver a Hermione solo la veía y solo escuchaba una vocecita en mi mente que decía una y otra vez "Hermione es tu novia, Hermione es tu novia…" y de pronto fue interrumpida por el susurro de Harry:

-"Ron, Ron, ¡Ron!"

-"Ah, ¿Qué?"

-"No creas que no se da cuenta"

-"¿De qué hablas?"

-"De Hermione, no seas tan acosador Ron"

-"Si, ok"

Después de cenar nos quedamos a platicar los cuatro en la sala, Ginny, Harry, Hermione y yo. Hablábamos sobre un montón de cosas, y de la nada Hermione me dijo:

-"Ron, quiero que conozcas a mis padres"

-"¿Eh?" Dije preocupado

-"Bueno, les conté a mis padres sobre ti, y papá me dijo que debía conocerte, no te preocupes Ron, le agradaras"

-"¿Estás loca? ¡Lo sacará volando de una patada!" Dijo Ginny, su comentario me altero aún más. Siempre me he imaginado a los padres de Hermione, no lo sé, a su padre como un hombre serio que siempre lleva corbata y a su madre igual que a ella pero más adulta.

-"No hay nada que temer, mis padres son geniales"

-"Como tú digas Hermione" Le respondí inseguro. –"¿Y cuando los conoceré?"

-"Mañana mismo"

-"¿¡Qué!

-"Bueno, es que mi papá no podrá después, tú sabes, la vida de un dentista es muy atareada". ¿Dentista?, ni siquiera sé que es un dentista…

-"Hermione, ya es noche, ¿podemos ir a dormir?". Le dijo mi hermana a Hermione

-"Hasta mañana chicos" Se acercó a mí y me dio un pequeño beso en los labios. –"Adiós Ron, que descanses".

-"Igual tu"

-"Eso es tan… no sé qué es peor, verlos peleándose o verlos besándose". Dijo Harry

-"¿Cómo descansare con la idea de que mañana conoceré a sus padres?"

-"No lo sé, lo bueno de esto es que… No tengo nada"

-"Gracias por tu apoyo, supongo que no dormiré en toda la noche"

Llegue a la cama, me acosté y… quede profundamente dormido. Desperté esta mañana, después de desayunar Hermione me dijo que lo de sus padres seria por la noche, el día siguió normal y después dieron las 7:00 pm. –"Es hora Ron". Me gritó Hermione desde abajo, yo estaba arriba arreglándome cuando escuche eso, baje las escaleras y solo escuche:

-"¿Por qué tan arreglado hermanito?, ¿Vas a conocer a sus padres o a casarte con ella?"

-"¿De dónde sacaste ese traje Ron?". Preguntó Harry.

-"Papá lo compró, ¿luzco ridículo?"

-"Ridículo lucias en el baile de navidad de 4to año"

-"Desde ese incidente, mamá ya no me compra los trajes de gala, papá se encarga de eso"

Hermione salió de la cocina con un vestido azul muy lindo, cuando me vio sonrio y después dijo:

-"¡Wow!, ¿Qué le hicieron a Ron?

-"Lo sabía, ¡luzco ridículo!"

-"¡Te ves sexi Ron!"

Me sonroje y después de un rato llegamos a su casa:

-"Solo se tú mismo Ron"

Llegamos, nos presentaron y cuando su madre sirvió la cena, recordé que siempre critican mi forma de comer, así que solo imitare al padre de Hermione.

-"Dime, mmm"…

-"Ronald, Ronald Billius Weasley, puede llamarme Ron si gusta".

-"Oh, sabía que te había visto en algún lado, bueno tu cabello y tus rasgos físicos me recuerdan a tu padre Arthur, recuerdo cuando estaban en 2do fuimos a comprar los libros en el callejón diagon, un hombre muy simpático y agradable"…

-"Mi padre recuerda muy bien a las personas"

-"Recuerdo que eran cinco chicos en su familia ¿cierto?"

-"Bueno, digamos que somos más"…

-"Hermione te ha de haber contado sobre mi trabajo"

-"Si, ella menciono que eran dentistas"

-"Si, nos dedicamos al cuidado de los dientes de las personas"

-"Oh, pues eso suena interesante y no quiero interrumpirlo señor pero, que rica esta la cena señora Granger". Al decir eso solo me imagine a Hermione cocinando para mí, y es que la comida de su madre era fabulosa, espero que cocine igual de bien.

-"Muchas gracias". Dijo lo madre de Hermione

-"Deberían probar la sopa que hace la señora Weasley es deliciosa". Dijo Hermione

-"Oh si, la sopa de mamá es su especialidad, le diré que prepare alguna cena para ustedes algún día"…

-"Sabes que jovencito, me caes tan bien como tu padre, sería buena idea volvernos a ver un día de estos. ¿Porque no vienes mañana a mi consultorio, tendremos una cita?" Bueno, tal vez entre los muggles es normal tener citas entre el novio de la hija y el padre, ¿pero cómo eran esas citas?, ¿Le debía de llevar flores o algo por el estilo?, se lo preguntare después a Harry.

-"Me parece genial señor"

_Al día siguiente en la madriguera:

-"Ron, a mis padres les agradas, creí que iba a ser difícil pero no, les agradas"

-"Si, tus padres me agradan a mí también, tu padre me dijo que en una hora lo viera en su consultorio para nuestra cita, me arreglare y me voy al consultorio de tu padre"

-"Mi padre no ofrece citas gratis a cualquier chico Ron, es un profesional, eso solo quiere decir que le caes bien"

Ya estaba listo para irme, tenía una caja con chocolates, iba bien peinado e incluso llevaba un perfume muggle que era de Harry.

En el consultorio:

Una señorita estaba tras de un escritorio dando informes me acerque y le dije:

-"Vengo a una cita con el señor Granger"

-"El Doctor Granger te atenderá en un minuto, puedes sentarte ahí"

Pasaron unos minutos y llego el señor Granger.

-"Hola Ron, ¿Cómo estás?"

-"Bien señor, le traje esto" Le entregue los chocolates y me miro como con cara de confundido y después dijo:

-"Oh, ya entiendo, muchas gracias se los hare llegar a la señora Granger, que lindo detalle hijo"

No comprendía muy bien esto pero luego me llevo a una sala donde había un sillón muy extraño, tenía una lámpara arriba y muchas otras cosas, el señor Granger me invito a sentarme en el sillón y me dijo que iba a ver como estaban mis dientes, supuse que como era dentista se interesaba por mis dientes, me recostó en el sillón, me dijo que abriera la boca y empezó a ver mis dientes. Después de unos segundos me dijo que no estaba mal, pero que había que quitar unas caries que se estaban haciendo en mis muelas, no sabía nada de lo que decía, me pregunto si estaba bien y le dije que sí. Primero me puso un babero y me pidió que abriera la boca igual que como lo hice antes, me reviso pero esta vez me dijo lo que iba a hacer, me dijo lo que debía hacer y seguí sus instrucciones, metió una maquina pequeña a mi boca y me dijo que ayudaría a matar las caries, me preocupe cuando la cosa empezó a sonar, parecía un taladro en mi boca, sentía que después de todo me había engañado para vengarse de mi por salir con su hija y lo haría ahora que no estaba su hija presente. Me altere y le pedí que parara, pero cuando me moví supe que algo salió mal, me dijo que tenía que anestesiarme porque ahora tenía que quitarme la muela, eso me altero mucho, intente huir pero era demasiado tarde, el señor Granger me dijo que no pasaría nada, me explico lo que tenía que hacer casi me desmayo con sus brutales prácticas de tortura. Me dijo que no sentiría nada si me inyectaba, pero la aguja era gigante, no sé cómo lo hiso pero me durmió, cuando desperté me dijo que todo salió a la perfección, me sentía como, como cuando me comí los chocolates de Romilda Vane, cuando pude ver mejor vi a todos a mi alrededor mi mamá, Harry, Ginny, Fred, George y Hermione, todos lucían divertidos, se reían de mí. El padre de Hermione me dijo que fui un chico muy valiente y que si me cepillo bien los dientes no habrá necesidad de repetir eso otra vez. Me levantaron entre Fred y George, creo que dormí y cuando desperté estaba en la sala de la madriguera con Hermione a mi lado, sonrió al ver que desperté y me dijo:

-"Lo siento Ron, mi padre solo quería asegurarse de que no tuvieras mala salud bucal y lo que hiso fue necesario, además le agradas más que nunca, muchos chicos lo agreden pero dice que tú fuiste valiente y resististe"

Sí que le debí de haber caído bien porque hasta lo que recuerdo me la pase gritando por mi mamá y Hermione, supongo que le caí tan bien que decidió ocultarlo, pero en fin, creo que nunca entenderé el concepto de citas muggles, ¿además de invitar a una chica a salir debes de lidiar con las locas citas del padre?


End file.
